Algo más que hermanos
by feerCullen009
Summary: Bella trata de huir después de que se entera que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Pero, ¿en realidad es su hermano? ExB. Todo comienza cuando se conocieron… mayoría Bella POV
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer.- La historia me pertenece…lo que no me pertenecen son los personajes. Estos son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary.-Bella trata de huir después de que se entera que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Pero, ¿en realidad es su hermano? ExB. Todo comienza cuando se conocieron… (mayoría Bella POV)

**PREFACIO**

**BELLA POV.**

Alguna vez han escuchado que una persona diga "Quedo embarazada de su hermano" o "Ella tuvo relaciones sexuales con su hermano"…por que yo no.

Así es, lo admito, tuve relaciones sexuales con mi hermano. ¡¿Pero yo que iba a saber que él era mi hermano?! Al menos eso dijeron las pruebas de _ADN_. Lo cual me dejo con muchas dudas… ¿Si Edward era mi hermano…Alice era mi hermana? ¿Emmett es adoptado o también es mi hermano? ¿Si Emmett era mi hermano y el de Edward y Alice…eso quería decir que dos de nosotros éramos adoptados? Muchas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza, por mi hueca y estúpida cabeza.

Pero eso no me detuvo…NO SEÑOR!

Nunca pensé en escapar, mucho menos cuando yo lo amaba tanto. Ahora pienso que si hubiéramos formado una familia, ¿que hubiera pasado?

Esta es mi historia…

Hola!

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Aquí está el prefacio, un poco cortito pero algo es algo.

El fic de _Como Llegue A Conocerte _quedara suspendido n tiempo, lo lamento pero creo que lo borrare o cambiare un poco la historia. De verdad MIL VECES PERDON por los que la leían.

Nos vemos en la siguiente…

**-feerCullen009**


	2. El Comienzo

Disclaimer.- La historia me pertenece…lo que no me pertenecen son los personajes. Estos son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary.-Bella trata de huir después de que se entera que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Pero, ¿en realidad es su hermano? ExB. Todo comienza cuando se conocieron… (mayoría Bella POV)

**ALGO MÁS QUE HERMANOS…**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ****EL COMIENZO**

**BELLA POV.**

Era un día normal cuando me desperté gracias a los monstruosos sonidos de la música de Emmett que ponía a todo volumen como si estuviera sordo…pero a mí era a la que iba a dejar sorda si no le bajaba.

El pensando que aun seguía dormida entro a mi habitación gritando como lunático — ¡Despierta ya hermanita querida! Es hora de ir a la escuela—. Como odiaba la escuela, maestros que te encargan tarea, porristas que se creen superiores aunque no tengan más cerebro que una hormiga y gente que te cree de otro planeta; si yupi! ¡Escuela!

—Ya estoy despierta no necesitas despertarme…oh espera YA LO HICISTE! —.

—Sabes que yo te despierto porque te quiero mucho—. Algo quiere, esta raro siempre era de los que se reían cuando me caía de su gigantesco Jeep y de los cuales no dejaban de molestar a su hermana.

—Ya, ¿que quieres Emmett?—. Ni siquiera lo pensó y respondió, — Quédate en casa de Alice! ¡Por favor! Hoy vendrá Rose y…—lo interrumpí diciendo, —Demasiada información Emmett! Le diré a Alice no te preocupes.

—Gracias hermanita—.

Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie mientras escuchaba a _Muse_, nada comparado con la estruendosa música de Emmett. Baje a desayunar con unos jeans y una blusa _Hollister_ color azul y unos _Converse_ del mismo color. Creo que Alice estaría orgullosa. Desayune un cereal y justo cuando lo estaba preparando bajo Emmett con un pantalón negro y una playera beige con una chaqueta blanca y zapatos negros. Le prepare un cereal y me subí a su Jeep para ir a la escuela, creo que no traer ningún suéter fue mala idea pues hacia un poco de frío.

Al llegar a la Universidad baje cuidadosamente del Jeep y al cerrar la puerta me di la vuelta y vi. al chico más guapo de toda mi vida. Me le quede viendo como tonta y…me estampe contra el poste. Como era de esperarse me caí y eso no es todo Emmett se reía de mi, pero esto tuvo su lado bueno.

Aquel chico de ojos color esmeralda, me ayudo a levantarme solo que fui un poco torpe, como siempre, al tratar de "despertarme" pues estaba medio inconsciente. Abrí un ojo y después el otro y el sonrío como si acabara de ver a un hermoso conejito en una pradera posando para una foto o algo parecido, su sonrisa era hermosa y solo escuche cuando me pregunto — ¿Estás bien?—. Había algo en el que me hacía perder la concentración y solo pude decir con un tartamudeo sí.

El me ayudo a reincorporarme y para terminarla de amolar me tropecé cuando caí encima de él, pero me sostuvo y en ese momento nos quedamos viendo a los ojos…sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Algo me hizo sentir rara, como miles de mariposas en el estomago y ganas de besarlo, yo se que suena raro pero apenas lo conozco cómo es posible que quiera besarlo, ¿no? Aquello no tenia sentido, pero después de un largo minuto reaccione y me levante solo le di las gracias con la mirada en el suelo y me fui a clases, no me importo si Emmett seguía o no ahí.

Las clases pasaron; geometría, biología, y ahora tocaba literatura. Como era nueva en la escuela, el Sr. Barner solo me dijo que me sentara y así fue, al final de la clase, la única banca vacía. La clase había empezado cuando se escucho que alguien tocaba en la puerta. El Sr. Barner abrió y ahí estaba el, con su hermoso y despeinado cabello dorado y esos ojos color esmeralda…y esos perfectos labios que tantas ganas tenia de besar.

Al entrar, le empezó a decir algo al profesor y fue a sentarse, lo que no esperaba era que se sentara enseguida de mi.

—Hola—. Me saludo con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida.

—Hola—. Un _hola_ ¿? ¿Acaso fue eso lo que salió de mi boca? _Estúpida, estúpida, y más estúpida! _Me repetía a mi misma.

Nos mandamos notitas durante la clase y debo presumir que el empezó a mandarlas. Me sorprendí con su perfecta caligrafía en letra cursiva.

_Hola soy Edward._

_Bella, mucho gusto._

_¿Te gusta literatura?_

_Un poco, ¿A ti?_

_Si, ¡no me puedo quejar! Pero prefiero música, aunque los libros no se quedan atrás. ¿Y tú que tal?_

En ese momento tenia que parar, porque yo no soy buena para nada, soy torpe y eso lo hace difícil. La escuela: como dije antes, no me agrada. Tengo buenas calificaciones pero nunca fui la mejor de la clase. Así que me limite a contestar:

_No tengo un fuerte._

El profesor Barner nos atrapo con las notitas y pues ya saben lo que paso después…

—Señorita Swan, señor Cullen si es tan importante lo que se van a decir, díganlo enfrente de la clase. —

—La verdad profesor, son asuntos personales—. Edward solo lo dijo, pero sin sonar grosero ni nada. Todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de sorprendidos y el Sr. Barner habló.

—Bien, yo también tengo una nota para usted señor Cullen—. Dijo el Sr. Barner mientras agarraba un pedazo de papel y una pluma y empezó a escribir, le entrego el papel a Edward y le dijo —Léalo en voz alta—.

—Queda castigado junto con su compañera. Los espero en la sala de castigos. —

**Espero que les allá gustado este nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos los que empezaron a leer ya la historia, el siguiente capítulo es: ****EL CASTIGO**

**¿Que pasara cuando estén castigados? ¿Bella se habrá puesto a pensar en los apellidos Cullen, el mismo de su mejor amiga y el del chico que le gusta? jaja soné toda tipo novela dramática**

**GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Gracias por apoyarme con tan solo subir el Prefacio ya me invadieron mi mail de: fulanita y perenganito de tal pusieron una story alarm, mejor autor, mejor historia y así, de verdad GRACIAS!**

**Les tengo una mala noticia, voy a estar un poco ocupadita y pues voy a subir un capitulo por semana, no voy a tener un día en especifico pero pues a todos aquellos que la quieren leer, pongan un story alarm y se darán cuenta. Llevo ya varios capítulos, así que ya saben, tienen fic para un rato. Cuando ya no este tan ocupada les subire más cada 3 días; Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes; si se puede.**

**Nos vemos la semana que entra entonces, bye!**

**-feerCullen009**


	3. El Castigo

Disclaimer.- La historia me pertenece…lo que no me pertenecen son los personajes. Estos son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

Summary.-Bella trata de huir después de que se entera que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Pero, ¿en realidad es su hermano? ExB. Todo comienza cuando se conocieron… (mayoría Bella POV)

**ALGO MÁS QUE HERMANOS…**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****EL CASTIGO**

**BELLA POV.**

—Queda castigado junto con su compañera. Los espero en la sala de castigos. —

Me quede congelada en ese instante. El primer castigo que eh tenido desde que soy pequeña. Todo gracias a una estúpida nota. El Sr. Barner parecía que iba a dar un discurso definitivamente largo pero en cuanto pudo decir apenas señorita Swan sonó la campana.

Era hora del almuerzo, el me acompaño dado a que era nueva, me estuvo platicando de todos los que el conocía. Tyler Crowssly, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, y Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie, la novia de Emmett.

—Tyler es divertido pero nunca te metas con su pudín de vainilla por que te ira mal. —Yo solo solté una risa silenciosa y el me sonrió de regreso. —Jessica, Jessica es un poco apegada a Lauren. Lauren ha andado detrás de mí todo el tiempo que llevo en la escuela. Pero Jessica es buena chica. Angela es ella—Me dijo señalando a una muchacha de pelo obscuro y rizado que platicaba con un chico. —El es Eric, su novio. Angela casi no se junta con nosotros, prefiere estar con Jessica y con Eric. Jasper es hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale. El es novio de mi hermana, Alice. —

—Espera! Eres hermano de Alice? —

—Si, la conoces? —

—Alice es mi mejor amiga desde pañales, los de ella eran de diseñador. —

-Que hablaban de mi? Mira Isabella que tengo muchas historias tuyas!-Dijo esa vocecita detrás de nosotros.

–Alice! A mi también me da gusto verte!-Nótese el sarcasmo.-Alice, me haces un favor?-

-El que quieras-. Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la tienda dentro de la cafetería.

-Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Emmett invitó a Rosalie y dudo que quiera estar ahí -.

- Serás bienvenida todo el tiempo que quieras, preferiblemente 2 días! -

¡Aquí vamos! La campana y no comí nada, genial.

—Tenemos que irnos—. Dijo Edward después de unos minutos de silencio. Corrimos, pero…el segundo timbre, se cierran los salones. Llegamos tarde al castigo y…mejor no nos tomamos la molestia de tocar la puerta y nos fuimos.

—Ven te llevare a un lugar muy especial—. Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme. Salimos de la escuela con cuidado de que nadie nos viera. Me llevo por el bosque hacia una pequeña pradera.

—Es hermoso—. Fue todo lo que pude decir. Tenia arbustos y árboles que hacían que se viera muy bonito.

**Espero que les allá gustado este nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos los que empezaron a leer ya la historia, el siguiente capítulo es: ****EN EL BOSQUE**

**Lamento no poder subir los capítulos, en verdad eh estado muy ocupada y tengo exámenes todavía la semana que entra y el 30 es la graduación y todo esta echo un caos. Gracias por entender.**

**Tengo malas noticias…tenia en la laptop todos los capítulos que había escrito y pues en mi cuaderno escribo cuando me viene la inspiración y no estoy en la computadora y pues se borraron los capítulos que tenia en la laptop. Pero a todas las que esperaban el Edward POV, tratare de escribir uno y pues lo subiré cuando pueda.**

**Vamos a salir el viernes de esta semana y el miércoles tengo examen de ingles y pues voy a andar apurada, les prometo que cuando tenga capítulos subiré bastantes!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO!**

**xoxo.-**


End file.
